


star-crossed

by padawin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Forbidden Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Holding Hands, I hate tagging, Luro, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, a lot of mushy feelings, a lot of poetic expressions too, galra kuro, half galra keith, mainly cus i dunno what to tag this with, this is a legit kink of mine hahahaha, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawin/pseuds/padawin
Summary: Before there is light there is darkness. Before there is peace there is war. And before there is happiness there must be tragedy, or so Lance believes as it's really the only way he can explain why the universe is making his connection to Kuro impossibly hard to have in every way possible.(currently on HIATUS (also cus this needs a rewrite), but I havent given up on it!!)





	star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

> (More stuff that I wrote at 2am when I couldn't sleep)
> 
> Surprisingly enough, I thought of this while rewatching Winx Club (i was feeling nostalgic). I don't know how [Stella's outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ae/dd/48/aedd48a4a41ddef24450970594767035--princess-outfits-winx-club.jpg) could inspire a lovestory about forbidden love, but okay. I'm not complaining! 
> 
> Also, I can't believe this is the first Luro fic I write, cus I love them so much o.o
> 
> This is a really long chapter, and I hope it'll stay this way. I only have a few chapters, planned to be honest
> 
> In this chapter there are a lot of flashbacks which will be less in following chapters :D

Before the light came, there was nothing. 

Light cannot exist without darkness and yet darkness only exists without light, is what remains in the absence of it. 

Darkness despises light as it’s the only thing that can kill it. Everything else is overpowered and helpless in the dark. 

Seeing the light means knowing the truth and yet in the dark it is where people show their true selves. When the lights turn off and the eyes of others cannot judge you. 

People fear the darkness, but why is that? Because they rely on their sight and cannot see in the dark? Is it the unknown of what lurks in the vast seemingly limitless black? Or is it because they cannot hide behind a mask anymore, aren’t distracted by what their eyes see anymore. All their other more important senses intensify. Suddenly you feel every breeze, hear every shaky breath. Suddenly you can smell the cold sweat forming on your face. 

People fear what they aren’t used to and the people have long forgotten what it is like to live in the dark.

 

The dark used to rule the universe, you know? At the beginning there was nothing, at the start there was only darkness. And the first thing to change was the light, a spark appearing out of nowhere, out of something that lurked in the dark and then glowed. 

 

At the beginning it was the Galra ruling the universe until the planet of Altea rose. They started out as a spark, just a fizzle of glow in a campfire, until it spread over the moss that was their solar system and reached the wood, the rest of the universe, having grown into a big enough flame to consume it all and become a real campfire, a worthy opponent of an Empire, warming and luring in everyone out of the cold dark. 

 

Altea was the planet of the Sun and Moon. They ruled the Solar system of Solaria which consisted of them and the three other small planets of Balmera, Arusia, and Earth. Altea was closest to the sun.

The Alteans rose to power through their magical abilities which they harvested from their sun and moon. Each power was sealed into one of two rings which turned into sceptres at the will of their owner. The ring of the sun depicted a sun with an amber at the centre, while the ring of the moon depicted a circle with a moonstone nestled in the middle. 

There were many other rings of the same fashion, far weaker in power though, among the Altean people, their only source of individual magic. These rings would be given down from generation to generation. 

The ruler of the royal Altean family would usually inherit both the ring of the sun and the ring of the moon. For centuries they only ever gave birth to one precious child per generation. But the current century had already started out with a miracle, a peace treaty between the Empire of the Darkness, known as the Galra, and the Empire of Light, Altea, after a long war. And now, the family gave light to two children close in age, a precious girl and shortly after a cheerful boy. 

When both were of age they were given the rings of the sun and moon and soon it was found out that each bonded with one ring only, as if destined to rule together. And so they were named the Sun and Moon of the kingdom of Solaria, Princess Allura and Prince Lance of Altea.

 

As the heirs grew up the public became more and more infatuated with them, the two siblings growing popularity quick. They grabbed the interest of many, not only of their people, but also of the neighbouring planets and solar systems. Oftentimes people admired the ability of the royal siblings to surprise the people.

 

Prince Lance of Altea, although the heir of the power of the Moon, shone bright like the sun they so loved, blinding his admirers with his handsome looks and flashing smile. He was outgoing and charming, always a laugh on his tongue, brightening up the room wherever he went. 

 

Princess Allura, although the heir of the power of the Sun, was much more humble in comparison, grabbing the attention in a much more subtle way. Her hair was silver like the moon they all admired, and thick and soft like the cloud-like fog that manifested at night near the ocean. Her voice was gentle like the nightly breeze and she glowed rather than shone in comparison to her sibling. 

 

The royal siblings balanced each other out magnificently, in the eye of the public, at least.

 

“Lance, where are you going?” The young man flinched at the voice of his older sister, hands raising in defence as he was caught sneaking out towards the door, slowly turning around to her.

Although they each had their own sleeping chambers, a hallway connected their dorms. A hallway that Lance had to take to get out into the main corridors of the palast. 

Slowly, he turned around, clasping his hands together behind his back, slowly inching closer to the exit doors.

“Uh, taking a walk? To admire the moon and the ocean and stuff?” The young prince swallowed hard, willing his heart to stop beating so fast lest it’d give away his nervousness and the guilt nestling in his stomach.

“Dressed like that?” Allura had been hiding in the shadows and stepped out into the light, illuminated by the moon shining bright and proud outside on the nightly sky. She was wearing her sleeping gown, pale pink fabric reaching to her ankles and the floor at the back. Her feet were bare and her hair was untied. Lance guessed she had been sleeping when she heard him sneak out, which was strange considering he put great effort in  _ not _ making a sound and getting caught. Allura cleared her throat and investigated his appearance. “You look awfully well-dressed for just a walk.”

Lance held his breath as he leaned with his back against one of the doors, careful not to push it open yet and alert his sister any further than already. He was indeed overdressed for just a walk, but how could she have known what he truly had planned for his evening night? He was wearing a loose tunic with a belt around his waist up high to accent the curves he had. His tunic only reached mid-thigh and his legs were covered to the knees by silver laces belonging to the sandals he wore. There was a silver collar piece around his neck and over his shoulders with a crescent moonstone nestled at the front. He had put on one ring on each of his upper arms and his wrists were embraced by silver cuffs. Regular moonstones dangled from his ears. Around his forehead was wrapped the typical headpiece that served as a crown for him, the single circle attached to the back of it symbolising the moon he represented. Allura would usually wear a matching headpiece with the circle at her back looking like a sun instead of a moon. Carelessly Lance had wrapped a thin veil around his shoulders to keep away the cold in case it was chillier outside. Then again, though, the weather on Altea was always pleasantly warm with how close their planet was to the sun.

“I am sure the moon will appreciate my effort, she’s a lovely lady. O what if lingering fans spot me? I need to look good for all the pictures, of course.” Lance flashed her confident smile, a complete lie in the face of the true fear he felt for if Allura should ever find out what he truly was up to.

“You’ve been sneaking out a lot lately. Don’t think I didn’t hear you, you’re not nearly as sneaky as you think you are.” Allura’s eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to Lance, sniffing the air. “Are you wearing perfume?” She sniffled again. “And the rose one, too. Just what are you up to, Lance?” 

Lance was up to sweating and wasting the rosy perfume he had put on tonight to get in the mood. He pressed his back further against the door. “I’m  _ really _ just going to take a walk to get my head off of things.” He lightly glared at her, although he couldn’t meet her eyes. How could he lie to the face of his beloved sibling? “And after this weird interrogation it’ll be a long walk. God and Goddess, you’re scary like this.” Finally, he dared pushing open the door. “Go back to bed, I’ll be back like nothing happened by the morning. Promise.” He rolled his eyes and finally disappeared. He could only pray to the deities of the sky that she wouldn’t follow him. And he hoped he looked uncomfortable enough for her to keep her nose out of his business until he willingly told her himself. 

With a deep breath he sneaked through the halls, knowing well by now how to avoid all the guards. He had so much practice by now that he enjoyed it even, felt like a ninja. And the reward of it was all the sweater.

 

Finally, he made it out to the gardens where he sneaked out of the royal residence to the cliffs near the ocean. The actual beach which he so loved, was unfortunately nowhere possible to reach without being spotted, so he had to satisfy himself with only the view of the water and the sounds of waves crashing several feet beneath him. 

As he neared their meeting spot he soon spotted a dark figure standing by the peach tree and immediately recognised the silhouette. With a wide grin splitting his face he whispered  yelled the name of his secret beloved one as he sprinted towards him. 

“Kuro!”

The figure turned around to him, dark purple cape fluttering in the wind. The alerted look turned into a bright smile, a blush creeping on Kuro’s pale cheek, making the scar across his face stand out a little further, but never tarnishing his good looks. And soon  Lance had jumped at him and wrapped his tanned arms around his neck, Kuro’s strong arms squeezing Lance’s waist  and under his rear to hold him up . 

Lance wasted no time in pressing his lips to Kuro’s in a chaste kiss before he pressed them together yet again for a deeper exchange, worthy, although not quite, of the time they had been separated. Their last secret meeting had been only the night before, and they had seen throughout the day during the festivities, but only seeing and not being allowed to touch had them both teased to the brim of insanity, their emotions almost bubbling over. Kuro, at least, knew that without these nightly sneak-outs he would have gone crazy already. 

He remembered well the first time they met, when this addiction started. 

 

_ The Kingdom of the Galra planet Daerakia, the Kingdom of Darkness was officially welcomed and required by social constructs to attend these festivities, but everyone knew well how it truly went down each time.  _

_ The royal family of the Galra planet would do polite chatter, ask exactly one person from each monarchy to dance, no more and no less, and then, with the exception of the Emperor, they all would excuse themselves to leave one after the other, not comfortable in the tension and glares they received for their presence. No one liked the darkness so no one liked their Kingdom or their people. The peace treaty a century ago had been less of a real agreement and more of a desperate way out due to the high number of casualties on both sides of the war. They had acknowledge their worthy opponents eventually and recognised how equal they were in terms of power and strength.  _

_ And Kuro, as the prince of the Galra, had been just as uncomfortable as it was expected of him, if not more. Because, it wasn’t only his heritage that the people disliked him for. If it only were that, then Shiro wouldn’t be half as successful as he was in winning over the people of the other planets. And tonight, as always, he was successful, Kuro noticed as he watched his twin brother chat away and laugh with the prince of Marmora, the Red planet. It was called the Red planet because due to how close their planet, the main planet of their solar system, was to the sun, much closer than any other planets in the other solar systems were, their sand, which covered their home, was a crimson red colour, darker, almost black in the summertime, even. Prince Keith was very much infatuated with Shiro and they had grown closer ever since the first time they met as children despite the hatred of Marmora towards the Galra being the biggest of all of them. After all, the Monarchy of Marmora had been born out of a Rebellion against the Galra Empire and was only a continuation of the resistance called The Blade, who eventually had to flee their home. Then again, Prince Keith had always been a sore thumb standing out in the line of heirs. Starting with him only being a half-breed, which the Galras of Marmora weren’t used to, although not opposed to, either.  _

_ But, back to the problem at hand, Kuro was despised by the people outside his home even more than before, which was mainly to his not-so-surprising success in the annual Gladiator Games. Or maybe it was because people didn’t seem to comprehend the concept of twins enough to avoid labeling one the good and one the bad twin. And of course Kuro had gotten himself the role of the bad twin, with how ruthless and violent he fought. Shiro had long stopped participating in the Gladiator Game, even decided to be neutral as to whom he rooted for, since his beloved little boyfriend Prince Keith also participated. How often had Kuro faced off against him and enjoyed beating down the brat to see the pout on his twin brother’s face? The answer was too often. And too often had Kuro returned to his home with another medal but no satisfaction about returning alone. _

_ He also found no satisfaction in lurking around in a corner, watching the hours tick away and wishing his glass would just magically refill with the honeyed wine, without him having to take the walk of shame through the ballroom to get himself a new drink. _

_ “Care for a refill?” _

_ It was that voice that started this whole thing, had turned his life around and swept the ground from under his feet. He had looked up to meet eyes blue like the ocean of altea and a smile as bright as their sun. So bright that momentarily Kuro was blinded by it more than he was blinded by the too golden ballroom.  _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “Well, I’m not a servant, obviously, but I have a glass of honeyed wine for my friend who I can’t find anymore. So, either you accept this generous offer or I’ll had to drink it by myself and look like a lonely drunk. So, will you save my dignity?” _

_ It wasn’t that plea that made Kuro reach out and accept the delicate cup but rather the warm naturally soothing voice that filled his ears and warmed his chest. Suddenly the wine tasted sweeter and he felt oddly breathless.  _

 

Their lips separated with a wet pop, their noses brushing each other. Warm breath fanned over Kuro’s lips as Lance let out a breathy chuckle, wiggling his toes that weren’t touching the ground anymore. For many long moments they just stared at each other, Kuro yet again drowning in the oceans in Lance’s eyes while Lance took in the warmth of Kuro’s glowing yellow orbs. Now, they had become the sun in Lance’s heart. Without them he felt cold.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. So much.”

Their confessions were only whispered to each other, not meant for anyone but them to hear, not yet. If they could they would have proclaimed their love to the world already, but the people weren’t ready yet for the scandal that would be a romance between the Prince of Darkness and the Prince of Light. Too different, too opposing were their people still. No, now didn’t seem to be the time. 

“Wanna sit?”

“With you? Always.”

“Gotta let me down first.” Lance laughed at the embarrassed blush spreading further on Kuro’s face. The older male nodded sheepishly and gently lowered the shorter man to the ground, never letting him pull away, so that their bodies remained pressed together. Lance’s feet were between Kuros, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. 

“Today’s ball was torture. Hunk wouldn’t let me go.” 

Hunk, Lance’s childhood friend and now soon-to-be ruler of Balmera due to his engagement to their princess Shay, had spent the entire ball talking to Lance. Shay had fallen sick with the space flu, nothing she couldn’t handle, but it had had her unable to attend the festivities, gluing Hunk to Lance’s side. Lance, despite enjoying his best friend’s presence, had tried to find Pidge, the princess of Earth, to pass him over to her, but she had made herself unfindable. Still, Lance hadn’t seen her and almost worried what she was up to. But it wasn’t the first time she disappeared simply to avoid her social obligations of attending.

Kuro smiled widely as Lance pressed his face into his chest, and he slid up a hand over his lover’s back to his neck, resting his cheek on the top of his head. “I noticed. I haven’t been able to talk to you all day. It was hard keeping it up and not dragging you away to... “ He purposely left it unsaid but the slight squirming of Lance’s body told him clearly that the other understood.

“You think you can drag me away now?” Lance’s face appeared to Kuro’s field of sight again as he arched his back to lean back a little, but not away. 

“To my room?” Now it was Kuro’s entire face growing crimson with the unexpected suggestion.

Lance smirked and unwrapped his arms from around Kuro to slide them down and over his clothed chest, where he playfully popped open the golden button of Kuro’s collar.. “Well, I’m not against getting extra cuddly out here, but…”

Lance didn’t need to say any more as Kuro’s right arm, his normal one, wrapped around his middle and pressed him close, flush against his front. Lance’s arms wrapped firmly around Kuro’s middle and gripped his back, knowing to hold on tight. It was only at the out of the corner of his eye that Lance saw Kuro’s left arm, the magical one, turn into black inky shadows before darkness surrounded them.

Shadow travelling, from what Lance had been told, took great control over yourself, your emotions, your fears. In the darkness you felt like you were falling and falling and falling, with nothing to hold onto, with no indication as of where you were falling or where you had to go to reach your destination. Without something your mind could hold onto you could easily get lost and disappear in the darkness forever. Lance could tell it from experience, for him it felt like he was free falling into the abyss, coldness surrounding him, the breath being pushed out of his lungs. He shut his eyes tight, never having dared to open them yet while travelling like this. He held onto Kuro like his life depended on it, which it probably did. Lance didn’t want to know what would happen if he, without shadow powers, would let go and fall alone through the dimension. 

As they finally reached their destination Lance only knew because suddenly the falling stopped abruptly, so much that he would have gotten knocked off his feet if it weren’t for Kuro’s iron grip around him. Lance felt nauseous, as always, and it was only Kuro’s body, warm and firm against and around him, that helped Lance ground himself to reality. 

“You okay?” Kuro’s warm voice, dripping with concern and adoration, brought him back to the present and Lance nodded weakly, his legs feeling like jelly. It was mainly Kuro’s hold keeping him up. This always happened after shadow travelling and Lance insisted it was because he didn’t get to do it often. 

With a laugh Kuro pressed a kiss to his forehead. He turned his shadow hand back to normal and gently grabbed under the back of Lance’s knees to hoist him up and carry him over to the gigantic pillow that served as the mattress in Kuro’s dorm on his ship. The pillow-bed reminded Lance of the beds they had for their pets, their cats. Then again, the Galra indeed were very feline people, which Lance, admittedly, very much enjoyed. The bed was overfilled with pillows and blankets and so it was heaven when his body was lowered to it. He watched as Kuro rightened himself to take off his boots and cape. Cheekily, Lance stretched out his own foot towards his lover. 

“Care to give me a hand?”

There was no hesitation for when Lance felt rough hands touch the smooth skin of his thigh and nimble fingers untying the lace around his lower leg. He could feel Kuro’s claws lightly grazing his skin on accident, but all it did was send pleasant shivers up his spine. Then, Kuro started on unwrapping the lace from his leg, pressing his lips to each inch that he freed until chaste sweet presses of lips to skin turned into open-mouthed kisses and the sandal went off. The dark Prince repeated the same process with the other sandal, but instead of detaching himself from Lance’s body as the other sandal got tossed away, Kuro brushed his mouth up to his knee where he kissed his way up until he reached the toned flesh of his upper thigh. By then Lance was a hot mess on the cushions, breath coming out in little huffs, cheeks heated darkly, eyes half-lidded and glassy. It was a beautiful sight and Kuro rewarded him by hiking up the tunic and sucking on the skin, hooking his arms under Lance’s thighs to pull him closer. He felt Lance’s hand rest on his head. 

When several marks littered the sweet skin he gave himself the satisfaction of sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, eliciting a little cry from his lover as the grip on his hair hardened. In an apologising gesture, he licked at the wound and rose up to hover over Lance’s body, looking down at him. His gaze was returned by a sweet smile. Kuro let out a heavy sigh and cupped Lance’s cheek with one hand, the other still holding himself up. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Lance gave him a bashful smile in return and leaned into his touch, much different from the overly-confident and cocky face he showed the world.  _ This... _ This was a side of Lance only Kuro was allowed to see.

He brushed his thumb over the crescent blue marks on his skin before he dived down into a hungry kiss. 

Lance immediately wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck and his legs around his waist when he leaned down. A moan escaped Lance as he felt Kuro’s weight smothering him, always having found it strangely arousing to be suffocated by his bigger, heavier body. Being crushed like this, entirely sinking into the soft cushion under the weight made him feel strangely safe, like he could hide from the world like this. 

Kuro’s tongue found its way to Lance’s lips, which willingly parted and returned the gesture with his own. He licked into Kuro’s mouth, mapping out the place he already knew so well, dominating their exchange despite his position. 

They kissed until they were both dizzy and breathless, until they didn’t know where up and down was, but although Kuro pulled away, his mouth made a trail of kisses over Lance’s  cheek to his ear and then to his neck where he sucked in the skin yet again. He soon found that particularly sensitive spot, which he relentlessly abused, causing little moans to come from Lance’s mouth as his legs tightened around Kuro’s waist. Lance could feel Kuro’s purring resonating through his broad chest and echo into Lance’s own, mixing with the loud sound of Lance’s own heart beating fast and making him all the more breathless. He gasped for air when Kuro decided to bite into him again, this time more than once. He always carefully made sure to lick soothingly over each bite and it made Lance smile and a now familiar kind of warmth spread throughout his body. 

He reached up to the hand formerly on his cheek and now holding his head in place, and took a hold of it, squeezing it to get Kuro’s attention. As if reading his mind but truly just having learned to read Lance’s body language, Kuro detached his mouth from Lance’s neck and looked up. 

If Lance would have had any doubts about this it all would have been deleted by the look Kuro was giving to him. Full of adoration, ready to do whatever it was that Lance wanted to ask of him. This look was the look of a man who would give his everything to please his lover, loyalty rooted deep, willing to destroy worlds if Lance only so asked. His heart fluttered and a wide smile yet again spread on his face and he pulled lightly at the fabric of Kuro’s clothes with two of his fingers, guiding the hand on his cheek to his mouth where he pressed hot open mouthed kisses to Kuro’s palm. With delight Lance could  _ feel _ Kuro twitch in his pants, groin pressed hard into his thigh. 

A groan escaped Kuro as he sat back, Lance allowing it by loosening the death grip of his legs around Kuro’s waist. In one swift move Kuro pulled his top off his body and carelessly threw it aside. He attempted to dive back in but Lance stopped him with a hand pressed to his broad chest. 

The smirk still on his face, Lance let his long fingers spread on Kuro’s pale skin, his chest and arms covered in scars. Lance knew it was because of his early training and the gladiator fights. Most of the scars were now old and faded. Kuro had advanced in skill level so much that barely any opponent could get close enough anymore to even graze him. 

Lance knew for a fact that Kuro’s back was littered in horizontal scars as well, a reminder of Kuro’s rebellious teenage years not too long ago that his father, Zarkon, the Emperor of the Galra empire, hadn’t ever appreciated. The punishment was ridiculously hard and it had successfully driven out any resistance Kuro had had against his heritage, even if it was clear that most of the world preferred Shiro as the heir over Kuro. And Kuro would gladly give him the throne already if it meant he was free. Now it seemed like the only thing that made his chance and tiny bit more realistic of ever being allowed by Lance’s side, though, with the Prince of the Kingdom of Light. And Kuro found himself rather easily accepting to sacrifice his freedom in exchange of the throne and a realistic chance to get the blessings to spend the rest of his life with Lance if only he could prove himself. 

Lance’s hands roamed his chest and he sat up now as well, mouth pressing to Kuro’s shoulder first, leaving bruises by sucking as well, allowed to leave far more marks than Kuro was allowed to leave due to their own kingdoms’ fashion styles. Not that Kuro minded, it gave him a more pleasant view when he looked into the mirror. And soon his chest and collarbones looked like the sky above at night and Lance was satisfied with his work. 

It allowed Kuro to undress himself and his lover quickly, the clothes soon joining the mess they had made on the ground. 

Kuro was clearly in a pampering type of mood tonight. It was clear in a way that he groped Lance’s body all over, his mouth always working whether it was by pressing loving kisses to Lance’s mouth or worshipping his body with his lips instead. It was obvious in the way that he kept Lance lying on his back  and straddled his waist to have both his hands free to caress where he could. Each brush of fingertips, each light teasing graze of his claws made Lance express his pleasure with moans and gasps and murmured praises. 

Kuro himself stayed vocal not through words but the purring still constant and filling the empty space between them, occasionally a possessive growl when he bit marks into Lance’s body that would clearly show the message  _ Mine mine mine mine mine stay away this one’s mine  _ to anyone who would be able to see the marks which, unfortunately, was no one.

Eventually Lance found himself on his knees, straddling Kuro’s lap, who was sitting up as well. Two clawed fingers were working themselves into Lance’s willing entrance, lubed up so much that there was a wet sound with each little push and Lance could feel the fluids running down his thigh. But Kuro needed the reassurance that Lance was okay, that he was comfortable. He was always hesitating, stopping for the fraction of a second with each little gasp that came out of Lance, Kuro not trusting himself as much as Lance trusted him. One day Lance would manage to work the self-esteem into Kuro that Lance himself severely lacked as well. 

Lance’s hands were gripping onto Kuro’s shoulder and hair, their mouths so close to each other that they were breathing the same air, occasionally pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. 

As a third finger was added Kuro pressed Lance to him, cock pressing into Kuro’s chest where Lance lazily rut into its firm softness. But the position plus Kuro having learned how to finger him open extremely well without scraping him often from the inside with his claws- It all was making Lance’s knees very weak, which he, by the way, was still putting his entire weight on them. 

Desperately he cupped Kuro’s face with one hand and slapped at his shoulder with the other to get his attention. “Kuro,  _ please,  _ I-I need…. I need you to… let’s get going, c’mon, my sweet King-”

Kuro wasn’t power hungry like his father. Kuro didn’t even really want to reign at all, it was much too big a responsibility for a free spirit like him. But there was something about the union of a King and Queen ( _ Queen _ being a gender-neutral title back where he was from, merely indicating that that particular person was a ruler with a foreign origin) that he had been taught since birth that was eternal. A King and Queen would reign together and die together, and their life energy would then mingle and become one to never be separated again, even after death. It was the temptation of eternal love equal to the love Kuro felt for this particular boy panting in his arms right now.

 

_ “Dude, sorry, man, but that’s so… heterosexual, to be honest.” Lance made a face while they sat under one of the plum blossom trees in the big royal garden of the Alteans, hiding away from Lance’s duties in hopes that no one would expect Lance where he was supposed to be. Lance had music classes to attend at the garden’s pavilion where he would have to practice playing the harp, which was all beautiful but boring to play for Lance, despite all the exciting and interesting stories Coran had provided to motivate him. It didn’t change the fact that Lance enjoyed mixed music far more than a solo instrument.  _

_ “Heterosexual?” Kuro frowned but leaned down when Lance beckoned him to do so to place a self-made flower crown on his head. “It’s not really…. Anyone born into the family can be King, female, male or otherwise. Queen is just…. It just means that they aren’t the one that was born to be heir but married into the role, you know?” He shrugged, never having thought much about it. Before now with Lance asking about it, Kuro had never really cared. Because he didn’t care about becoming King either.  _

_ He stood up to grab a flower from the lower branches. After plopping back down on his butt he reached over to tug the flower behind Lance’s ear.  _

_ Lance blushed but smiled happily, leaning into the touch when Kuro graced his cheek as he retreated. “Still, sounds awfully sexist in origin. Why King? Why not Queen?” _

_ Kuro frowned again, eyebrows furrowing in deep thought. “Hell if I know.” He said and crossed his arms in a pensive gesture. It was then that his glare fell onto a small shiny object in the grass and he picked it up. His glare deepened, this time for an entirely different reason.  _

_ “Lance, you  _ know _ you aren’t allowed to take off your ring. It’s the only way you  _ have _ powers! Come here.” He insisted and took Lance’s hand, slipping the ring back on and feeling more relaxed now. Lance snorted but his face was on fire. _

_ “At least propose to me before putting the ring on me.” He jokingly murmured under his breath.  _

 

They hadn’t popped the marriage question yet and now would be a bad time to do it, too. With the pressure of fearing the other to feel abandoned, unloved by still having to keep their feelings secret like it was a shameful thing, made it an impossible time. But they already knew what they meant to each other. 

“K-King Kuro-” Lance let out a loud and long keen. And that was enough for Kuro to flip him over onto his stomach with little warning. With little to no hesitation Lance lifted his hips off the mattress and stuck it into the air, wiggling them invitingly. “C’mon, big guy.”

Carefully Kuro took a hold of Lance’s waist and pressed in, finally. Lance held his breath, trying to relax, although, it had been quite a while since they had had a moment to themselves to go this far. 

Suddenly Lance felt a hand covering his and lacing their fingers together, and the gesture made his heart flutter with intense love. Then, Kuro’s smooth voice washed over his ear and he felt the larger hand squeeze his as Kuro settled himself entirely inside of Lance.

“ _ Breathe. _ ”

Lance took a shuddery breath and soon Kuro started grinding into him, making Lance whimper when Kuro found his prostate soon and mercilessly grint against it until Lance was practically sobbing for Kuro to properly move. Finally he showed mercy and started to thrust, rocking Lance’s entire body with each push, intertwined hands gripping harder at each other and Lance’s moans growing louder. Kuro’s forehead was plastered to Lance’s neck where he could feel the wet breath hit him with each exhale. Kuro’s hand was gripping his hip so hard that Lance knew he’d be having bruises until weeks after, and he hissed in surprisingly pleasant pain when his claws sunk into his flesh. 

The head of Lance’s cock brushed against the soft blanket beneath him with every push in agonising teasing, and he was caught off guard when Kuro suddenly decided to pull out and flip him over again. Lance knew immediately what his plan was and eagerly spread his legs for Kuro, pushing his hips up as Kuro gripped at them to lift his ass and press back into him. Desperately Lance clawed and scratched at Kuro’s back who picked up a quick and fast pace instantly. Kuro’s mouth was  now right beside Lance’s ear and he could hear every grunt and growl and gasp, sending the pleasure straight to his dick. Lance took advantage of the position, too, moaning incoherent broken phrases in a needy voice right into Kuro’s ear.

“You’re  _ so _ good, Kuro-ah-” Lance’s nails buried deep into the already scarred skin and he knew he was ruining his nails but Kuro really felt “ _ So good inside me-”  _ and all Lance wanted was Kuro to “C’mon, baby, fill me up,  _ give it to me- _ ” 

Kuro had a hand gripping his left buttcheek now to keep Lance up, the other keeping up Kuro’s upper body by his elbow to not crush his lover but his hand was buried in Lance’s hair and tugged sharply, causing Lance to cry out and gasp. “ _ Kuro! _ ” 

God, he wanted,  _ needed _ more! 

“ _ H-harder, please- _ ” Kuro’s thrusts became rougher, harder, just as Lance had asked, but also faster until they eventually turned uncontrolled and  _ Lance was so close now, o god, please, please, please- _

Kuro’s body shuddered and his grip tightened. He buried his face in Lance’s shoulder, stifling his moan. The thrusts slowed down as he rode out his orgasm and he eventually struggled to keep himself upright and not let his weight fall onto his lover. At last he regained his composure and placed lazy kisses on Lance’s neck until he finally spoke.

“Babe?” His voice was still shaky and broken from his climax and Lance could have spilled right then and there with only his voice. But he managed to keep his head somehow and whisper a reply.

“Not yet.” 

Kuro nodded although he looked like he had known the answer already and he trailed his lazy kisses down over Lance’s freckled shoulders and collarbone, down his chest. He briefly played with each his nipples as he passed by them and bit into one of them, coercing a cry out of Lance, before he trailed back further down, his hands gingerly caressing Lance’s sides and bruised hips. He dipped his tongue into his navel, briefly, receiving a breathless giggle out of his love, a smile spreading on Lance’s face that made his cheeks hurt with glee. 

Soft but bruised lips brushed over his happy trail until Kuro’s body was south enough for him to hook Lance’s thighs over his shoulders again. He sucked a few more hickeys onto his skin, and place one last pointed bite on a particularly neglected area on his flesh before he finally showed mercy due to Lance’s hand finding his hair and urgently tugging. 

Hungrily Kuro let the head of Lance’s cock slide between his lips, receiving a broken moan and feeling the thighs briefly tighten their hold around his neck. His hands gripping Lance’s thighs would easily be able to keep him from crushing his skull, though, so Kuro wasn’t worried too much and neither was Lance. 

He bobbed his head, tongue lapping at the underside of his dick where the vein stood out and Kuro tried his best to lick along the outline of it. Soon enough Lance’s sweet voice filled the room, accompanied by the silent sloppy sound of Kuro deepthroating his cock and Lance desperately bucking up into him, eternally grateful for Kuro’s skill and apparently nearly non-existent gag reflex. 

It didn’t take long for Lance to spill and Kuro to greedily swallow it all up to the last drop, some of it spilling from the side of his mouth. Smacking his lips as if to enjoy the taste he simply licked up what he hadn’t been able to contain. Kuro enjoyed the taste of Lance too much to just leave it at that, though, and he lapped him clean until Lance was pawing at Kuro’s head, being too over-sensitive and stimulated to take any more of it, as much as he enjoyed the eagerness. 

With a satisfied smirk Kuro crawled up and rolled onto his back, pulling Lance’s still limp and blissed out body onto his to rest. With his head on his chest Lance could hear Kuro’s heartbeat fast, never stopping to beat twice the normal speed when Lance was around. 

He cradled his fingers through Lance’s soft short hair that had curled slightly where it was damp with sweat. Careful not to distress the beauty on his chest, Kuro grabbed one of the blankets and draped it over their bodies, pulling Lance closer to himself. Lance’s hand found his and his smirk turned into a soft smile as he nestled back into the pillows beneath them, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

Like that they lied for the longest time, until Lance finally regained the energy to speak up. 

“I… talked to Hunk, you know?” Lance murmured, voice still broken from before, but just a little more firm. Breathier than usually, though, a kind of voice he only ever seemed to have when talking directly to Kuro. 

“Yeah, I know, for the entire evening. That’s why  _ I _ didn’t get to talk to you.” Kuro’s voice was just as before, broken and raspy, too, post-orgasm, but now it was rough, too, like a sore throat, and Lance felt his dick twitch at the thought of it being because of the blowjob. 

He lifted his head to look at Kuro, wanting to see how good he looked post-coitus,  when his cheeks were tinted red, his forelock messier than usually, lips swollen and wet with spit. God, his boyfriend was so attractive, sometimes Lance felt literally love-sick.

“We… we talked about you.” Lance hesitated, knowing that people’s opinions on Kuro wasn’t a pleasant topic. For neither of them.

“He… Well, I was staring at you through the whole conversation. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you, I just wanted to march over to you, so badly.” He sighed out in frustration. “And obviously Hunk noticed, I guess I’m just not able to be subtle, I bubble over with feelings-” And now Lance was babbling a little. “And, well, I didn’t have much of a choice than to tell him-”

“You blew our secret?” Kuro looked at Lance with a look that broke Lance’s heart, a tiny bit. Because Kuro should be angry, should be mortified that Lance had broken their rule of keeping their relationship quiet. Than why on earth did Kuro looks more hopeful at that possibility than disappointed. Lance wished he could deny it but he understood why exactly. 

“No, I didn’t. I just told him I had a big massive crush on you.”

 

_ “Lance, you can’t be serious.” _

_ “I  _ am _ , though! Look at him! He looks so good and we had a couple conversations actually and, he’s so nice, the complete contrary of what everyone expects! People are just being so racist to him-” _

_ “Lance. His Empire enslaved the entire universe before Altea rose. You do know what life is like now on Balmera due to that, right?” They used to live on the outside of their caves in harmony with the nature on the surface, the tunnels only used to work in. After the Galra Empire had managed to colonise their planet, the surface had been uninhabitable and the Balmera were forced to find a way to live in their caves. That was centuries ago, the Balmera had built a life and culture around their situations and been able to explore the tunnels of their planet further, but they never forgave the Galra Empire for what destroying their home.  _

_ “That was centuries ago, even before Zarkon, Hunk. It’s not his fault.”  _

_ His friend gave an exasperated sigh. “Lance, you watch the annual Gladiator Games every year. You’ve  _ seen _ him fight. You see how violent and unfair he fights anyone in his way and doesn’t hesitate before no age or gender-” _

_ “Not underestimating your opponents isn’t unfair or violent, Hunk, it’s smart. They’re all participating in the Games with a certain level of skill, they don’t let just anyone in.” Lance knew this game. He had played it often enough with Allura when Lance tried to slowly push her in the direction of not utterly hating all and every Galra. She was such good friends with Shiro, who was half Galra and so into Keith who also was half Galra and half human, but she still couldn’t look at Keith normally. Shiro was an exception and Lance suspected she ignored his Galra side for his Altean one. But Lance needed her to at least accept to breathe the same air as the Galra if he wanted to drop the big bomb of dating not only one of them but one of the least popular. And Kuro being half Altean wouldn’t help in his case.  _

_ “And I admit his methods are bordering on breaking the rules but he hasn’t broken them, he’s just using whatever he is allowed to use. And it’s working, obviously, he hasn’t lost a game in years!” _

_ “Just because it’s working, doesn’t mean the method is justifiable Lance, you, of all people, should know that.” Hunk glared at him for a moment longer but then his gaze softened and he took a long last sip of his drink. “I know you’re trying to make this peace treaty more than just a piece of paper, but this is going a little far.” _

_ “Hunk, it’s not about the peace treaty. I genuinely like him.” Lance directed his gaze towards Kuro who now had spotted their conversation. From across the hall he couldn’t hear what they were talking about, obviously, but he still reciprocated the look, giving Lance a glance that expressed only a fraction of the love Kuro held for him but it was enough for Lance to let his tense shoulders slump and he loosened his hold on his cup to not shatter the crystal glass in the tight grip. A smile tugged up the corners of his mouth and he let out a sigh. With a smirk Kuro lifted his cup towards Lance, as if saying “ _ To you. _ ” before he took a sip of his drink and Lance had it hard suppressing the smirk. He bit his lip. _

_ “O my god. This isn’t really happening.”  _

_ Perhaps that wasn’t the best thing they could do to to  _ hide _ what was going on between them. Lance could only hope no one else had seen their exchange or maybe had mistaking it for shallow flirtations. Except Hunk obviously had noticed and knew Lance better.  _

_ “Are you two…?” _

_ “Well, …. It’s complicated.” _

 

“So you  _ did _ blow the secret on Hunk?” 

Kuro’s look turned from hopeful to something darker, something bitter. Because Kuro knew very well what people thought of him, but it didn’t mean he wanted to get reminded all the time. He hadn’t really cared much about the opinion others had on him until now as long as it didn’t get in his way, and now it  _ was  _ getting in his way of being with Lance and giving him the world and it was making him  _ so frustrated _ .

“Well, I told Hunk I have a crush on you. Like, a huge big fat crush-” Because it was true, Lance had strong feelings for Kuro that initially had even scared Lance, who fell in love with someone daily and with every pair of pretty eyes he met. “And, well, Hunk thinks,  _ knows _ that you reciprocate my feelings, so… the only thing he doesn’t know yet is that it’s already pretty…. unofficially official.” 

Kuro let out a heavy sigh and planet a kiss on Lance’s forehead, as if trying to put himself together. His lips parted from Lance’s skin with a barely audible wet noise that made his heart skip a beat. Kuro’s hand slid down to between Lance’s shoulder blades and pushed him up some until their foreheads touched. 

A gesture of vulnerability in the Galran culture, where your significant other couldn’t look away, couldn’t hide their eyes from you and allowed you to look at them, look into them and see their true self. Lance felt his heart swell with warmth and he held Kuro’s hand tighter, leaning in closer until his chest was pressed to Kuro’s and he could feel their heartbeat synchronising in their fast pace. 

“I told Hunk to listen to his gut feeling.” Lance continued the story in a whispered tone. 

 

_ “Hunk, you’re a smart guy. Look at him and tell me he wants to harm me. Look at  _ him _ , not the facade of the Prince of the Kingdom of Darkness and Doom that he’s been holding up for the public eye. Try to truly think with your infamous gut instinct and forget what other people have conditioned you to think of him.” _

_ “That’s not something you can easily forget, Lance.” _

_ “But you have to. For me.” Lance was guilt-tripping him, just a little. But he desperately needed Hunk to approve, needed him to back him up. Not only because Hunk Garrett of Altea was a respectable man among the planets, not because he was soon going to become the co-ruler of Balmera, a powerful planet in trading deal. But because Hunk was his best friend. He needed to lighten the burden on Lance’s shoulders. Hunk saw the plea in Lance’s eyes and knew.  _

_ “I can’t make sure on a freaking ball, Lance.” _

_ “I’ll arrange a dinner, then. How about it?” _

 

“You arranged  _ dinner _ for us?!” Kuro’s voice cut through their warm atmosphere with its volume and he let go of Lance’s hand as he let his head fall back and cover his eyes. “I can’t fucking believe it.” Alarmed, Lance crawled over Kuro to hover over him, trying to pry his hand off his face. 

“Kuro, listen to me. You know how important it is for me for Hunk to approve of this!” He huffed and straddled Kuro’s stomach, sitting on it, ignoring their nudity for now. “You know that it’ll make a huge difference when I finally drop the bomb to Allura and my parents! It could secure their acceptance of it!” The slight anger at Kuro’s lack of understanding deflated and let way for his true emotions, the frustration and impatience. “I don’t want to… I  _ can’t _ hold this up any longer. I don’t know how long I can hide my eternal undying love for you before I explode.”

Lance was hurting. He couldn’t understand how anyone could look at Kuro and see a monster instead of the true loyal man he was, but then again, Lance knew. People couldn’t just erase history from their hearts and Kuro made an excellent job of  _ hiding _ his soft side to maintain the image of power. 

The Galra Empire, unfortunately, seemed to value fear over respect.

“Lance…” Kuro sat up and let his lover slide into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Lance in a strong embrace, him easily giving back the hug. He let his hands rub firmly over the tan skin and up into his chocolate-coloured hair. “Light of my life...” He hesitated but Lance knew it was him trying to find the right words rather than doubting his decision. Finally after a long pause he spoke up again, words mumbled into his hair. 

“What are we eating?”

Lance hadn’t noticed the tears that had formed in his eyes until they were spilling over his cheeks as the tension broke out of him in the form of relief and he pulled back slightly to pepper his lips with little pecks until short chaste kisses turned into long ones and they fell back into the cushions to fill the room with more music. 

 

Lance wished he could stay all night, but he knew he’d have to leave. But, one day, he would be able to wake up to rumbled snoring at his neck and a warm body to his back and golden eyes shining warmer than the sun. 

 

His goal seemed so incredibly close to grasp now.

 

\--

 

After the glass windows of Kuro’s bedroom fogged up with the heat and Lance made sure that Kuro had enough souvenirs on his body to remember their night, they shadow-travelled as close to the palast as they could without alarming anyone. As they stepped out of the shadows, cold shivers ran over Lance’s body. The shadow dimension was deathly cold but the cold breeze outside was unfortunately not much warmer. 

“Here. Don’t want you freezing to death. You’re the only thing keeping me from going rampage on the people at the stupid parties.” 

Kuro chuckled and wrapped his cape around Lance’s shoulder, the fabric pooling around his ankles due to its length. It was surprisingly warm. Then again, Kuro’s home planet was a cold place and due to his genetics Kuro lacked the fur most Galras had. He held the cape together at the front and used the hold to press a last kiss to Lance’s forehead, right over the silver band. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at dinner. Don’t be late.” Lance smiled up at him and pressed a parting kiss to Kuro’s mouth, smiling sheepishly when he pulled away and Kuro followed him. Lance had to stop him with a finger to his lips. “God, you’re making it hard to leave.”

“I don’t  _ want _ you to leave.”

“Me neither.” They let out simultaneous sighs and finally Lance dared to take a step back, knees still weak but strong enough to carry him back up to his dorm. “I’ll be waiting for you. Always.”

“Always.”

 

\--

 

They were sitting under the plum blossom tree near the pavilion in the royal gardens of Altea. 

A blanket was spread beneath them as they ate their cakes and sandwiches which Hunk had insisted on preparing himself. 

Lance was glad that Hunk was trying hard to make a good impression, even if he knew he was expecting the same of Kuro, who felt like he was asking Hunk for Lance’s hand, somehow. He even had brought a gift to thank Hunk for giving him a chance in this. It was then that Hunk realised that this was far beyond of a  _ Meet my new friend _ dinner and more of a  _ Let me marry this boy, please.  _ But Hunk had decided not to question it, not yet. 

Instead, he politely accepted the gift, a stone that held dark energy in its insides which could be harvested as long as no light came to the shadows sealed inside the stone. If Hunk ever wished to sacrifice it, though, he could break it open and would be greeted by the beautiful yellow crystals inside. Through a complicated, long, and expensive procedure this were the crystals that resulted in quintessence. A substance used as an illegal drug but also legally used on patients back in Kuro’s home. It was a very precious stone and held immense worth, despite it only being barely the size of a small apple. Hunk had nearly given it back but Kuro insisted that it couldn’t compare to how precious Lance was to him. 

The words, too honest for Kuro’s reputation, had slipped his tongue before he could hold them back, and left both Lance and him a blushing mess.

Now, Hunk had been chatting away about his last visit to Balmera, Kuro listening with interest but guilt, which Hunk admittedly found a good thing to see, when they were interrupted by a panicked servant running towards them with a squad of guards hurrying after him.

“Your majesty! Zarkon, he-”

The guards immediately surrounded Kuro and pointed their swords close to his neck. One move and he would be piercing his own throat. 

“In the name of Altea, planet and capital of the solar system Solaria, Prince Kuro of the Galra Empire and Kingdom of Daerakia, you and your family will be arrested for breaking the peace treaty of Hessia.”

The servant swallowed hard. “Zarkon killed the King and Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! <3 leave a comment if you like and tell me what you'd like to see in the following chapters :D


End file.
